


a new Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmare wasn't a normal girl but when she thinks she finally has a life of her own her whole world is flipped upside down when she has an unexpected visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nightmare's p.o.v.

 

I was in the forest drawing in my sketchbook by myself. It was dark out but I didn't care as I kept drawing until I finished my sketch it was a cemetery with a grim reaper in it. I was dressed in my normal Gothic clothes and I was listening to my phone.  I turned the page not even noticing something moving on the ground towards me until it was too late. I cried out in surprise as I was lifted into the air and thanks to so fucking experiments i was able to see in the dark without a light. I looked up to see what looked like a tentacle wrapped around my ankle holding me in the air.I struggled to get free but couldn't and I was turned so I wasn't upside down anymore. I was trying to figure out what the tentacles were doing when a free tentacle prodded at my lips trying to get in but I refused. It moved away from my mouth and I felt one slip under my shirt and rub my breast causing me to gasp in shock. The tentacle that was at my mouth suddenly plunged inside and I gagged as it pushed deep in my throat. I felt a strange liquid go down my throat and I suddenly went limp in the tentacle's grasp. The member in my mouth slipped out and I moaned in pleasure as a tentacle rubbed my womanhood. It was only then that I noticed my clothes were gone. I gasped when a tentacle that looked like it had a mouth started sucking on my clit and I started moaning as another one sucked on my neck finding my sweet spot. I tilted my head up trying to see what was happening to find a member at my entrance. I started to struggle but couldn't get free. I finally gave up allowing it to thrust inside me causing me to cry out in pain. One of the many tentacles stroked my face as if trying to calm me down which it strangely worked. The pain soon turned to pleasure as the member inside me kept thrusting fast and hard. I started moaning feeling my clit sucked on, my entrance getting pounded, and my breasts being rubbed sending wave of pleasure through me. I cried out when I came but it didn't stop. I screamed when one of them thrust into my ass and started thrusting in and out. I was crying and begging for them to stop as another thrust into my womanhood. It hurt and I felt blood run down my leg and I finally passed out from the pain. When I woke up there was a tentacle gently thrusting in my entrance and I started whimpering in pain. I was sore and it hurt but they didn't stop. One of them thrust into my mouth and that strange liquid slid down my throat again but this time the pain disappeared and was replaced with pleasure. I moaned when the member inside my nether regios hit my g-spot and I came. They finally finally stopped and pulled away. I collapsed on the ground after getting dressed.


	2. it wasn't a nightmare

I woke up then next morning in the woods sore. I groaned as I got up wobbling a bit as I stood. I checked myself out but there were no signs of an attack until I remembered last night. "Oh please let that be a nightmare and I'm just sore from falling asleep here." I said hoping it was but gasped when I checked seeing dried blood and cum on me. I whimpered and collected my things before limping home which wasn't far away. Unfortunately I didn't notice something following me. When I got inside I dropped everything and fell to my knees whimpering. "I can't believe that thing stole my virginity and I enjoyed it." I said disgusted as I got back up and took a shower. Unknown to me something was waiting for my return. I finished my shower and went to my room wrapped in a towel. I closed the door behind me and sat on my bed sighing trying to forget about last nights events but that wouldn't happen anytime soon. My eyes widened when something wrapped around my ankle and I looked down to see the creature that stole my virginity. I grabbed a pair of sissors that was nearby and stabbed the tentacle around my ankle causing it to let me go. I got up and ran for my door but didn't make it in time as more of them wrapped around my waist pulling me back. I screamed for help but was cut off when a tentacle plunged in my mouth even though I bit it. A liquid poured down my throat and I once again went limp in the creature's grasp. The member that was in my mouth disappeared and I sighed knowing what was next. My towel was pulled away from me and I whimpered as a single tear fell down my face. I flinched when a tentacle gently wiped it away and stroked my face. For some reason I leaned into it's touch calming down. I was placed on my bed but my arms and legs were pinned down. I moaned as 2 of the many limbs rubbed my breasts and another sucked on my neck finding my sweet spot. I closed my eyes and turned my head giving it better access not being able to control myself. Another one thrust back into my mouth thrusting a bit before pulling away. I looked at it confused but my back arched when it entered me. I cried out and the one at my neck pulled away and turned as if looking at me. It studied me as the member in my womanhood kept thrusting in and out of me hitting my g-spot. It went back to my neck and I moaned loudly as another thrust inside me. They kept moving in and out fast and hard until I came. I felt something pour inside me and I gasped realizing what it just did "Please tell me that won't get me pregnant" I said worried and one of the limbs shook its 'head' as if saying no and I sighed in relief before relaxing. I soon fell asleep on my bed when each tentacle pulled away from me.


	3. Mushroom hunting

I woke up the next morning in bed and stretched. I quickly got dressed and grabbed my iPod and a basket before heading outside. I turned my iPod to 'Sin with a grin'and sang it as I made my way through the woods looking for some mushrooms to cook for dinner. I sighed as the song changed to 'Painkiller' by Three Days Grace. I was still scared even though its been a week. I cautiously walked through the woods searching for mushrooms. I finally found some and bent down to pick them but unfortunately my skirt was a bit small so when I bent down my panties shown. Not thinking anything of it I continued collecting the mushrooms unaware of my visitor. I yelped in shock when something rubbed me through my panties. I looked behind me to see my worst nightmare, the tentacles were back. I wanted to run but I didn't and instead let them violate me once again. I dropped my basket and lost my balance falling on my ass. I gasped in shock when two of the slid under my shirt and started rubbing my breasts causing me to moan. My eyes widened when I realized what was happening. I started struggling but that earned me my hands pinned to the ground. I knew it was hopeless but I wanted to see if it would agree if I would cooperate. "Wait!" I said and everything stopped. I watched as the body of the creature came out of the shadows and sat between my spread legs. It looked at me as if waiting for me to continue.I sighed and lifted my head to look at it "I promise I won't fight if we at least do this at my home." I offered and waited. It helped me on my feet and I started walking back home stumbling a bit but managing to get home. I went to my room and lied down on my bed keeping my part of the deal. I turned my head not wanting to watch as I was raped for a third time. Strangely I think I started to like this but I don't know why. I was pulled out of my thoughts when one of the tentacles rubbed my womanhood. Only now did I realize my clothes were gone. I moaned when the tentacle rubbing me thrust inside and started thrusting in and out over and over. I bit my lip trying not to make a sound but failed when it started going faster and deeper. My legs were bound and spread apart on the bed until I was moved onto my hands and knees. I was confused for a moment until I felt a tentacle thrust in my ass. I screamed in pain and it stilled letting me adjust. I don't know why it was doing this but I'm guessing it was because I wasn't fighting. A moment later I got used to the limb in my ass and started rocking back and fourth moaning as I did. I stopped and the tentacles started thrusting in me again fast and hard. I stayed in that position moaning as they pounded into me. I cried out when I came and the tentacle in my womanhood came inside me. It pulled out but the one in my ass kept going moving faster I tensed feeling it come in my ass. I collapsed on my bed tired and felt the covers gently placed over me.


End file.
